tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ines Lorenzen
Ines Lorenzen, in Japan als Innes Lorenz bekannt, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter in Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Kindheit Über Ines' Kindheit ist nicht allzu viel bekannt. Sie besuchte die Akademie der Kaiserlichen Armee und lernte währenddessen Azide Silver kennen, für den sie später Gefühle entwickelte. Sie lernten sich kennen, als er sich während des Unterrichts an einem See ausruhte und sie sich zu ihm gesellte, woraufhin er ihr komplettes Essen aß. Die beiden freundeten sich an und schlossen die Akademie gemeinsam ab. Einige Jahre später gründete sie die Wanderlust AG. Tales of Hearts R Kor Meteor und Hisui Hearts begegnen Ines das erste Mal in Cynos, als ihre Preise von einem Mann als Wucher bezeichnet werden. Sie lässt sich von den beiden dazu überreden, Hisui ein Soma anzuvertrauen und im Gegenzug müssen die beiden ihr restliches Leben für sie arbeiten. In Hanselar gelangt sie außerdem in den Besitz von Beryl Benitos Soma, nachdem sie verloren gegangene Waren von Ultra Marine wiederbeschafft hat, die bei einem Auftrag von Beryl verloren gegangen waren. Sie lässt Beryl jedoch ihr Soma, wenn diese im Gegenzug für sie arbeitet. In Guz Spa treffen die Helden erneut auf sie, als sie an der Irrlichtquelle wartet, um ihnen einen Brief für Garnet in Straga zu übergeben und ihnen eine Abkürzung zur Stadt zu nennen. Nach den dortigen Ereignissen schließt sie sich schließlich der Gruppe an. thumb|right|250px|Ines zeigt Hisui, wer sein Chef ist In Löwenpark kommt zu einem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen den Helden und Kornerupine, einem Colonel der Kaiserlichen Armee, doch Garnet warnt Ines davor und hält sie von diesem Treffen fern. Außerdem erzählt er ihr, dass Grossular, der Anführer der Kaiserlichen Armee, hinter Kohaku her ist und nicht nur Kornerupine auf sie angesetzt hat, sondern auch eine Belohnung bereit hält, wenn jemand sie zu ihm bringt. Aus diesem Grund vertraut sie Amethyst Wad nicht, als dieser ihnen anbietet, sie mit seinem Luftschiff zu ihrem Zielort zu bringen – die anderen Gruppenmitglieder werden von ihm betäubt, während sie nur so tut, als wäre sie es. In der Lignatore-Garnison kann sie deshalb die anderen befreien und ihnen bei der Flucht helfen. Schließlich stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ines eigentlich eine Verräterin ist, da sie eine hochgestellte Person bei der Kaiserlichen Armee ist und unter Azide Silver, den man zuvor als Garnet kennengelernt hat, arbeitet. Dieser hat sein ganz eigenes Ziel und hatte Ines darauf angesetzt, herauszufinden, was es mit der Spiria-Kraft von Kohaku Hearts auf sich hat, was hinter Grossulars und Kornerupines Rücken geschah. Ines soll die Gruppe vernichten, nachdem Beryl sie in Sicherheit teleportiert hat, und kämpft gegen diese, doch danach wird ihr klar, dass sie Silver zeigen muss, was sie für ihn empfindet, und ihn von seinem Plan abbringen muss. thumb|250px|left|Ines offenbart Silver ihre Gefühle In den untersten Ebenen von Lignatore kommt es schließlich zum letzten Kampf gegen Silver, in dem er unterliegt. Nach dem Kampf will er weitermachen, doch Ines bittet inständig darum, dass er damit aufhört und als die Decke schließlich bricht, wirft er sich schützend über sie. Da er zuvor mit einem Mutterxerom verschmolzen war und dieser bereits einen Großteil seiner Spiria gefressen hat, beginnt er danach zu kalzifizieren. Das Liebes-Fragment, das sich in ihm befindet, zeigt ihm allerdings, dass er noch immer lieben kann und als Ines ihm sagt, dass sie ihm bei seiner schweren Last helfen will, reagiert seine Spiria mit diesem und die Kalzifizierung löst sich auf. Incarose mischt sich jedoch ein und tötet Silver, woraufhin Ines unglaublich wütend wird und sich gleichzeitig schwört, seine Tochter Lapis Silver auf jeden Fall zu retten und ihre Mutter zu werden. Kurz darauf wird Lignatore von Wasser durchflutet und die Helden müssen fliehen, wobei es Ines gelingt, die bewusstlose Lapis zu retten. Letztlich gelingt es Ines und den anderen, Lapis' Spiria-Kern von Geocron Striegov zurückzuholen und sie somit wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Das Mädchen ist jedoch zunächst sehr abweisend und beginnt zu weinen, als sie feststellt, dass die Pizza Tricolore, die Ines extra für sie gemacht hat, nicht so wie die ihrer Mutter schmeckt. Draußen wird Lapis dann von Piraten gefangen und Ines lässt sich von diesen schlagen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie der Kleinen nichts tun. Daraufhin erkennt Lapis, dass Ines sie so schützt als wäre sie ihre eigene Tochter und erkennt sie als ihre neue Mutter an. Persönlichkeit thumb|200px|right|Ines' Statusbild Ines ist eine sehr gerissene Frau und weiß ihre Vorzüge zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen. So schafft sie es beispielsweise, die Wachen in Prinseur davon abzuhalten, die Kiste zu öffnen, in der sich Kunzite versteckt hielt, oder auch den jungen Kyan dazu zu bringen, Kohaku von ihrem Zimmer wegzulocken. Obwohl sie die Gruppe hintergeht, hat sie ein gutes Herz, da sie es nur getan hat, um Silver zu helfen und ihn vor sich selbst zu retten. Außerdem ist sie sehr herrisch und nutzt jede Gelegenheit, ihre Untergebenen und auch andere herumzukommandieren. Kampfstil Ihr Soma ist ihre Axtklinge, doch woher sie diese hat, ist unbekannt. Ines ist eine reine Nahkämpferin, die sowohl schnell angreift als auch hohen Schaden verursacht. Sie ist zwar schwach gegen Zauberangriffe, aber hält viel physischen Schaden aus, sodass sie sehr gut als Frontkämpferin eingesetzt werden kann. Wissenswertes *Ines nennt ihre Untergebenen ständig "Mulis". *Sie kann absolut nicht kochen und zerstört dabei nicht nur Messer und Bretter, sondern verletzt sich auch oft ihre Finger. *Sie besitzt eine übernatürliche Stärke, die niemals aufgeklärt wird. Laut Kunzite kommt sie der Stärke von Mechanoiden sehr nah. *Süßigkeiten zählen zu ihren Lieblingsspeisen, insbesondere der Pfirsichkuchen von Heliodor Benito. Die anderen machen sich immer wieder darüber lustig, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit an Gewicht zulegt. *Sie hat sehr große Brüste und wackelt auch öfter mal absichtlich mit diesen. Laut Kunzite hat sie die Normen von 91-60-88. Zudem erhält sie von Beryl wegen ihrer abstrusen Stärke den Spitznamen "Mechanoid-Brüste-Hexe". *Manchmal trinkt sie zu viel und wird dabei bewusstlos. Sie schafft es nicht, damit aufzuhören. *Nachts trägt sie fast immer einen Nierenwärmer, da sie leicht friert. *Wenn sie Hisuis Soma abfeuert, kommt dabei die Füllung des Pfirsichkuchens heraus, doch ist diese salzig. *Ihr Name leitet sich von den Mineralen Inesit und Lorenzenit ab. *Von dauerhaft oder temporär nicht alternden Figuren abgesehen ist Ines der älteste spielbare, weibliche Charakter aller in Europa erschienenen Tales of-Haupttitel. Nur Mary Argent aus dem nicht in Europa erschienenen Tales of Destiny zieht mir ihr gleich, was die beiden zu den ältesten spielbaren Frauen der gesamten Tales of-Reihe macht. Werden jedoch Spin-Off-Teile hinzugezählt, ist Raine Sage mit 25 Jahren älter als sie. Charakterliste en:Ines Lorenzen Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Ines Lorenzen Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Hearts R